Mięśniak
Mięśniak jest to stwór, jeden z mieszkańców wyspy Coconut o wielkich umiejętnościach walki wręcz oraz wybraniec mogący pokonać Cieniostwora. Umiejętności Prócz wielkiej siły i zwinności posiadał też pewną kontrolę nad energią. Mógł na przykład wystrzelić promień paraliżujący z kolca na nodze czy wystrzelić energetyczne kolce z rąk. Po ewolucji oprócz jeszcze większej siły i zwinności posiadł kontrolę nad elektrycznością typu niebieskiego (jest jeszcze typ żółty). Główną umiejętnością jest strzelanie potężnymi elektrycznymi promieniami z rąk. Może też pokryć swoje ciało elektryczną powłoką, która sprawi, że każdy jego cios będzie miał dodatkową moc. Życiorys Początek Misji Mięśniak od dzieciństwa miał spore umiejętności walki. Z czasem zaczął startować w zawodach. Znany był ze swoich osiągnięć w turniejach. Pewnego dnia po zwycięstwie w jednym z turniejów podszedł do niego członkowie organizacji walczącej z Mrocznymi Stworami i zabrali go do swojej bazy gdzie czytając pradawny opis wybrańca zorientowali się ze to on jest nim. Według tego opisu mięśniak był zdolny pokonać Cieniostwora. Niebyli zbyt zadowoleni, że mięśniak używa tylko siły i postanowili, że nauczą go kontroli nad energią mimo, że niezbyt się do tego nadawał. Ewolucja Mięśniak podczas swoich przygód stoczył mnóstwo walk z członkami Gangu Mrocznych Stworów. Jednak pierwsza ważna z nich zaczęła się, kiedy przypadkowo trafił do bazy mrocznych stworów. Wtedy to stanął do walki z Dzikostrzałem. Podczas walki zrozumiał, że to nie siła się liczy, lecz wola walki w duszy. Wtedy wygrał walkę i ewoluował w Elektrycznego Mięśniaka. Po ucieczce z kryjówki mrocznych stworów mięśniakowi znowu wróciła próżność. Mając większe umiejętności jeszcze bardziej myślał, że potężną pięścią wszystko będzie w stanie zrobić. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że po ewolucji jego moc kontrolowania energii nie działa. Postanowił wrócić do kryjówki mrocznych stworów czując, że jego prawdziwa ewolucja jeszcze nie nadeszła. Prawdziwa ewolucja Tym razem do walki z nim został wysłany jeszcze potężniejszy przeciwnik – stwór o imieniu Lisza. Podczas walki Lisza zaatakował go promieniem pozytonu. Mięśniak czuł, że już po nim, gdy promień wysysał z niego wszystkie siły. Wtedy świat zakręcił mu się przed oczami, po czym znalazł się na jakiejś mglistej polanie koło gór. Nikogo tam nie było oprócz jego i innego stwora, który stał przed nim. Ten stwór przedstawił się jako Potężniak. Podobnie jak on był wielki i umięśniony, ale znacznie od niego mądrzejszy. Potężniak powiedział, że nauczy go kontroli nad nowymi mocami, które dostał po ewolucji. Zaczął go trenować. Podczas finałowego testu jakim było wygranie walki z Potężniakiem – Mięśniak uruchomił moc elektryczności i przeszedł próbę. Potężniak pożegnał się mówiąc, że jakby kiedyś potrzebował pomocy niechby go wezwał. Mięśniak obudził się w bazie mrocznych stworów ledwo żywy od ataku Liszy, lecz wstał i uwolnił się z promienia tworząc elektryczną tarczę. Kontynuował walkę, którą wygrał przy pomocy nowej mocy. Bitwa z Cienisotworem Wszyscy w organizacji byli zachwyceni jego mocami. Teraz był już gotów pokonać Cieniostwora. Został wysłany z misją ataku na Fabrykę Ciemnej Stali. Podczas włamania bez problemu pokonał Drapieżce i dostał się do panelu sterowania. Jednak Drapieżce uciekły i powiadomił Cieniostwora i Ciemnościóra o włamaniu. Włączyli autodestrukcję fabryki i we trzech uciekli z niej. Jednak Mięśniak za pomocą swej mocy przeżył wybuch. Po wybuchu fabryki, trzech antagonistów musiało do bazy iść na piechotę. Część stworów na wyspie zobaczyła ich i powiedzieli o tym innym. Ze względu na obecność trzech potężnych czarnych charakterów w okolicy – na wyspie wybuchła panika. Mięśniak wspiął się na wzgórze, gdzie ukrył się Cieniostwór. Wielka bitwa się zaczęła. Jednak Cieniostwór używając mrocznego tornada zdmuchnął Mięśniaka do morza. Ten wypłynął, żeby kontynuować walkę bardzo wyczerpany. Cieniostwora zaatakowali członkowie organizacji i kilku przyjaciół Mięśniaka, by dać mu czas. Do bitwy przystąpiły też inne stwory, jednak Cieniostwór był bardzo potężny i prawie pokonał ich. Wtedy zatrzymał go Mięśniak, ale nie dał rady go pokonać. Cieniostwór prawie go zabił kulą ciemnej energii, ale w ostatniej chwili pojawił się Kiełator – niezwykle mądry szef organizacji, który zatrzymał atak Cieniostwora, ginąc przy tym sam. Mięśniak chcąc go pomścić, powalił Cieniostwora potężnym elektrycznym atakiem i zwalił na niego grad głazów. Wszystkie dobre stwory świętowały zwycięstwo. Nowy wybraniec Przepowiednia mówiła, że Mięśniak pokona Cieniostwora, lecz nie mówiła on tym, że na zawsze. Wkrótce okazało się, że jego wielki wróg żyje, a Gang Mrocznych Stworów nadal działa. Organizacja walcząca z Mrocznymi Stworami przyprowadziła kolejnego wybrańca – Niakana posiadającego większą moc, lecz bez świadomości o swoim przeznaczeniu. To on ma ostatecznie pokonać Cieniostwora. Mięśniak nie był z tego zadowolony, ale w końcu ustąpił mu swoje miejsce w organizacji. Zrozumiał, że jego przygody się już kończą a przygoda Niakana właśnie się zaczyna. Kategoria:Stwory Kategoria:Stwory z umiejętnościami fikcyjnymi